


Cole's (Only Slightly) Manic Manicures

by the_nokken



Category: Original Work, original character - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nokken/pseuds/the_nokken
Summary: Cole has invited herself over once again and is forcing Mary to submit to her will... for a manicure. Mary doesn't really mind however.





	Cole's (Only Slightly) Manic Manicures

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to welcome Mary and Cole! Mary is my OC, she's a ghoul, an idiot, and a very mellow funeral director in training. Cole is a friend's OC, she's an ex-angel who has been sentenced to banishment on earth and stripped of most her powers. Together they are a little bit of a disaster, a little bit of a dream. I hope you enjoy!

“Okay, what color do you want?” Cole grinned brightly, unzipping her enormous make-up, nail polish, and catch all bag with all the triumph of a child who finally got their way.

“I don’t know, black or gray probably.” Mary sighed, rolling her eyes. She knew that no matter what color she named Cole would pick a “better” one, but it couldn’t hurt to try for black.

“Ugh, no way, let me see...” Cole wrinkled her nose, digging farther into the bag than seemed possible given it’s sparkly, bedazzled, and feathered exterior confines. Mary wasn’t _not_ looking forward to getting a manicure, but she couldn’t even remember agreeing to it. Cole had just showed up an hour ago with a large bag and her hair twisted into two buns on top of her head, smiling with bright lavender and sparkly glossed lips.

“You really don’t have to do this, I’ll probably just end up taking it off in a few days anyway. I can’t wear bright colors at a funeral can I?”

“Depends on the funeral, I think.” Cole pulled out a few small, glass bottles and nodded to herself. “Close your eyes, I want it the color to be a surprise!”

“What? No!” Mary was taken aback, she was tired, and it was getting late, and she’d have to be alive enough early to finish that paperwork before she and Nancy began to prepare the body…

“Come on, please! Please, please, please!” Cole pouted, sitting back on her knees. “Pretty please with a cherry on top? Or do you not eat cherries? An eyeball on top? A finger?”

“I like cherries just fine, just because I have to eat people doesn’t mean I don’t eat other things. But eyeballs are my favorite, haven’t had one in years...” Mary enjoyed the look of disgust on Cole’s face for a moment before relenting, she always had a hard time saying no to the angel, _ex-angel?_ _Banished angel? Angel on probation?,_ she thought. She closed her eyes, wincing at Cole’s shriek of excitement.

As her nails were cut, filed, and buffed, Mary wondered (not for the first time) why she and Cole were friends. They were polar opposites, an angel and a ghoul. Mary only wore black or gray (practical for work and for blending in, she hated drawing attention to herself), Cole wore the entire color spectrum in all of it’s fierce brightness, hell, she wore colors Mary swore she had never seen before, and patterns that seemed to exist solely to confuse the eyes. Where Cole was headstrong, stubborn, loud, and hyper, Mary was quiet, unassuming, and generally reserved. But somehow they just clicked.

Supernatural creatures tend to do that though, stick together even when they have nothing in common. That’s why the hidden bars, late night coffee shops, and private text chains were so popular, you had to build some sense of community when you were so few and far between. But Cole was different somehow, Mary knew that much, she could never put her finger on it, but she knew that the friendship she had with Cole was more than one of necessity, more than a convenience of being in the same city at the same time. It was, well, different.

“Are you done?” Mary started to open her eyes only to have Cole clap one of her small hands over Mary’s half-open eyes.

“Not yet! That was only the base coat; now I have to do the top coat plus add details… just keep them closed until I tell you, okay?” Cole removed hand, and went back to painting? Doing whatever it was she was doing to Mary’s nails.

“Ugh, fine. This is taking forever.”

“It’s been fifteen minutes, and you’re always telling me _I’m_ dramatic.”

“That’s because you _are_ dramatic.” Mary snorted. “You told me you would literally die if you me wearing plain jeans and a plain black shirt again, the next time you saw me you faked a heart attack in the middle of a coffee shop. You prepared a eulogy for me to read and everything. I’m pretty sure we’ve been banned for life.”

“Hey! I put a lot of effort into that eulogy!” Cole huffed. “It wouldn’t kill you to wear some color once in a while, or a pattern? Mark my words, one of these days I will force you into a makeover montage. New wardrobe, makeup, pop music, the works.”

“Black is more practical, have you tried to get bodily fluids or formaldehyde out of white?”

“...no.”

“Exactly.” Mary leaned her head back against the side of her bed, eyes still shut on pain of Cole’s almost-angelic-mostly-human wrath. “Plus then almost everything is appropriate to wear to a funeral. Or a burial. Or a late night grave robbing.”

“I’m not giving up on this, I will see you in pink if it’s the last thing I do, I swear to G-” thunder rumbled faintly overhead. “Come on! I didn’t even say it this time!” Cole muttered through clenched teeth, Mary could hear the waver in her voice regardless.

“Why were you exiled by the way, I still don’t get it.” Mary said, yawning and stretching out her long legs, earning a smack from her friend.

“Stop moving!” Cole unscrewed another bottle, and Mary heard the gentle clinking of glass as she changed positions. “I was “lazy”, a “bad worker”, “blasphemous”. I stopped paying attention after the first few minutes or so, Mikey has the most boring voice, _blah blah blah, not working, sleeping at all hours, bloo blah bleh._ Who cares, just kick me out already. Also I dyed my robes pink and changed them into overalls.”

“Pink overalls? Are you six?”

“No, I’m technically ageless and incredibly fashionable.” Mary felt Cole drop her hands. “There, we’re done!”

“Finally.” Mary opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, they were… interesting to say the least. “Uh...”

“Do you like them? I think they really suit you!” Cole sat back on her knees looking up at her expectantly.

“Well,” Mary tried to come up with words to describe how she felt about them. “They’re different,” her nails were painted a not quite purple, not quite pink color, the tips painted a vivid, electric blue. Everything was covered in a silver glitter and to top it all off, “did you put halos on my thumbs?”

“Of course, how else would people know you have the coolest angel girlfriend imaginable?” Cole rolled her eyes and bit her lip. “But you do like them, right?”

“Hanako doesn’t make me wear fox things to prove that I have a cool kitsune “girlfriend”.”

“That’s not what-” Cole shook her head. “It’s fine, if you don’t like it I won’t mind if you take it off.” Mary could feel the tinge of sadness creeping across her from Cole, damn, that’s not what she meant.

“No! No, I like them! They’re fun and… sparkly? Glittery?” Mary grasped for words as a huge smile spread across Cole’s face.

“It’s holographic glitter! See how the colors get all rainbowy as the light shifts? And the polish is dual chrome, it changes with the light too! I mean, I know that it’s not what you typically wear, but it looks so cute on you!” Mary started in surprise as Cole launched herself on top of her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Er, thank you?” Mary checked the clock on the wall, it was insanely late, she really needed to go to bed, she didn’t sleep but she did like to lay in bed late at night, giving her a chance to recharge. “Not to push you out the door, but shouldn’t you be getting home? It’s late.”

“Oh no, I’m staying here tonight. Accidentally locked myself out of my apartment today.” Cole yawned, stretching her arms up and over her head in an arch, still sitting splayed across Mary’s lap. “Can I sleep in here with you? Your mattress is much more comfortable than the couch...”

“Cole, you know I don’t actually sleep, right? It’s more of a guided meditative practice to help promote-” She stopped, Cole was already asleep, her head resting on Mary’s shoulder, her breathing slow and soft. How did she do it? She was more like a cat than an angel in Mary’s opinion. But she really didn’t mind. Mary stood up carefully, then bent down and scooped her up, setting her gently against the pillows.

As she brushed her teeth she couldn’t help but notice how eye catching her manicure was, she could probably get away with leaving it on for a few days. Maybe she could wear black gloves at the next service. It was kind of fun, and it would be kind of nice to have a little bit of Cole with her all the time, a reminder of her friend who was only sometimes impulsive, crazy, and a pain in the neck. But that was only sometimes. And they were very nice nails. And what had Cole called herself? Mary’s girlfriend? As in “hey, girlfriend!”, or as in the “you’re my _girlfriend_ ”. Mary felt herself drawn to the latter, with a faint smile.

As Mary settled into bed next to Cole, she closed her eyes and focused on the angel’s soft breathing, the way she had unconsciously curled into a ball like a cat, the warmth radiating off of her in the chilly bedroom. She could get used to this, most definitely. Manicures, sleepovers, and having someone sleep next to you, they all made the world that for so many decades had felt barren and lonely feel a little bit more habitable.


End file.
